


Devoted

by JustAnotherFanfic



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: projecting onto character i guess, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFanfic/pseuds/JustAnotherFanfic





	Devoted

I am a firm believer.  
I am the devoted.  
I am a lamb.

Soon to be sheep. I will follow what im told. Preach what is right. Follow one God down the path of righteousness, not for myself but for everyone else. If they will not follow, i must for them. 

The world has to much sin to worry about me and my freewill, if thats even real. 

I dedicate my life, my love, my mind to the cause.   
A just cause.   
The only cause that will end wars, poverty and sin.   
I tell myself this everyday, everytime i doubt myself or when someone doubts me. I have to. Not for myself, but for them. Its always for them.

However, no matter how many times im told, it still hurts i have the scars as proof. But theres no choice, this i know for sure, humans do drastic things when given choices.   
If he could read my mind my father would remind me no light without darkness and then i would feel an ounce of pain and then nothing, the darkness is always as over whelming no matter how many times i have succumb to it. A powerful beast.

Surely God would understand and forgive, as of right now im not myself or rather im not who i should be. 

Maybe he was right. I am my father after all. I should live up to it. Its the right thing to do.   
At least i must, even if it doesn’t feel right, even if I can’t understand, im told to believe if my father preaches it must be the just thing to do.   
Right?   
Do i dare question his authority, look how that ended before. Backhanded in the eyes of God and nothing changed. I was in the wrong.

I will always be in the wrong.  
Time to be right. For once.


End file.
